


Club Altea

by Vorkrunne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorkrunne/pseuds/Vorkrunne
Summary: Post Season 8.Keith gives into Lance's insistence that the whole gang should reunite in Altea's new popular dance club.Social anxiety has him accepting a drink too many.How was he supposed to know it was common knowledge that only Galra physiology metabolized it as an aphrodisiac?





	Club Altea

Club Altea prided itself in drawing crowds of travelers from every sector of the universe. News of the flourishing establishment had circulated since it opened its doors less than a month ago, and Lance McClain whined for exactly 34 dobashes in extensive protest that the defenders of the universe had yet to _ party like rockstars _ there. Keith knew. He had been part of the group call, making it through six sectors of a supply run as the Cuban grew increasingly dramatic.

Such it was that Keith found himself hurriedly driving a hover-motorcycle between lit-up skyscrapers. Elegantly tall white towers were scripted in a soft blue glow as the pertaining building name displayed itself in the gibberish that was the Altean alphabet. 

Traffic flowed above and below, lanes highlighted to either side of him in pulsing greens or reds. Keith rounded the corner, keeping low to the ground as he tilted sideways and brushed the tips of his gloves against the light below, rippling it like water. _Ooops!_ That had been a red light.

No matter how many years went by, the red paladin loved speed. Loved the thrill of a piloting challenge. A new aerial trick. Kinkade had seen him at first, flying above the garrison skies just in time to witness the red paladin pulling off maneuvers that defied the laws of physics that should have been applied to the fighter jets.

Kinkade had told James, and then word had circulated until even Lance had heard of Keith’s flying. Of course, the blue paladin had set up a Flight Club to meet every month when the head of the Blade of Marmora visited Earth for more supplies.

The blue paladin had also set up a get-together tonight. A dance club. Yet again.

Keith had not been surprised.

He did, however, wank twice today in preparation of operation Don’t Get a Hardon from Watching Lance Dance Again. Really. It was pathetic. The Latino could have been dancing a perfectly innocent salsa, but the roll of his hips was enough to have Keith hard.

Now, Earthen men only had to concern themselves with hiding the evidence at the front of their pants.  
Galran men were the same.  
Galran-human hybrids who sprouted slit cat eyes when they lost control had to resort to shielding their gaze until they composed themselves.

At least, that is what had led Keith to leave every paladin reunion party since July. July 28th to be precise. At 11 PM when Lance’s birthday beach bash had a lanky, bronze frame stripping off his swim trunks to go skinny dipping in the ocean. The red paladin couldn’t find the will to grumble about the idiocy of that decision. Not when one gorgeously thick and long cock was exposed by his ridiculously drunk right-hand man. 

Sure, Keith had fallen for Lance McClain upon witnessing the paladin’s selflessness in saving Coran from a bomb. The despair that followed when blue eyes had lost consciousness in his arms led to admitted feelings. 

Feelings which the red paladin had simply accepted as part of his life experiences. After all, a gay boy falling for a straight boy was just about the most normal, cliched occurrence of Keith Kogane’s life.

Wanting to thank the aligned stars of Lance’s ancestry that provided the DNA blueprints to those long model legs and pornographically sized cock? Now life was being outright cruel.

Cruella De Vil waved wildly from the curb as Keith’s bike neared its destination, coming to a smooth stop.

“Man, buddy, pal! If you’re going to keep renting the latest model,” Cruella De Vil whined, “you’re going to have to take me for a ride!”

Keith slid off his helmet, dismounting a sleek leather seat with some strain from his black skinny jeans. Squinting at garish sunglasses and an enormous faux fur coat, the red paladin pieced things together.

Cruella De Vil was Lance. Or rather, Lance was dressed as Cruella De Vil.

Tossing a pink-haired Altean valley girl his keys, Keith made his way to the Disney villain. “Is this a costume party?”

“A costume wha-? No!” Lance narrowed his gaze, grasping either side of his cloak and shielding a perfectly normal white button-down shirt and light jeans. “This is top of the line, Mullet! If you had any fashion sense, they would have sent you one, too.”

The red paladin cracked a grin and held out his palm. “Cough it up, Lance.”

“Noooooooooo,” came the resulting falsetto-toned outrage. “Keeeeeeeeeeeith! Come on!” The Cuban draped himself on Keith’s side, clutching at the red paladin’s cropped leather jacket and tugging on its sleeves. “You know I need every GAC to buy drinks for the ladies!”

“Uh-huh. You should have thought of that when you bet me you could go a whole phoeb without calling me that.” Keith began walking past the long line of would-be patrons. Aliens of all shapes and sizes chatted in groups, waiting their turn to get into the exclusive trendy new club.

Some haughtily began protesting as they were allowed to skip the line. Keith had never been part of The Voltron Show and tried his best to stay out of the public eye, declining power in Daibazaal and enjoying his relative anonymity. Lance's absurd sunglasses and coat now made sense. They had both remained unrecognized, and therefore, not mauled by fans.

Lance paused at the doorway, tilting down his sunglasses and winking at the crowd.

“Loverboy Lance!” shrieked half the block, indignation forgotten. 

The line into the clue doubled as nearby pedestrians decided Club Altea was definitely the place to be tonight. Loverboy Lance was known to party hard when he left the family farm and let loose in cities throughout the universe.

Keith had to drag him inside as the flirt blew kisses at every girl. The red paladin would be more jealous, but he was too thankful Lance had learned to fully smile again after the heartbreak he suffered from Allura’s passing. 

“Oh,” Keith supplied in a cracking voice as he suddenly stopped taking steps forward.

Lance had been turning around and slammed his nose against Keith’s head.

“Hey! Watch it, mullet,” began the screeching which quickly shifted into worry. “Keith? Galra buddy? My annoyingly taller pal? Man, you know you could stop growing -”

The red paladin felt time restart reality around him as Lance trailed off and waved to someone in the distance by extending both arms overhead and performing a rendition of a tube man flailing wildly in too strong winds.

Aliens of all races and genders swirled around poles on raised stages through the dance floor. Poles. Stripper poles.

Aliens stepping up from the audience and taking turns removing every article of clothing until they were in their underwear.

“Woah! You’re as red as our lion,” Lance blurted out.

Keith barely registered Hunk’s barrel laugh booming above the rest of the group. Kinkade held a camera, using his height as an advantage to zoom in over people’s heads from his place behind a groaning James.

“Fifty GAC,” Pidge deadpanned. “I told you guys Keith isn’t part of my asexual club.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me. Ask for more chapters, and they shall appear.
> 
> Constructive critique is welcome! I always strive to improve my writing.


End file.
